This invention relates to the utilization of solar energy and, more particularly to a solar energy collecting system in which the collector tracks the sun's movement.
In recent years, there has been a substantial amount of scientific effort devoted to the use of solar energy. One approach has been to employ a concentrator, such as a parabolic reflector that tracks the sun to maintain maximum collection of solar energy. In general, such concentrators use complex clockwork mechanisms or sophisticated electronic circuitry to track the sun.